


Yi Qi

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Fluff, I Saw Three Ships, One Shot, Other, Pre-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yi Qi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wsgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wsgoddess).



> For Wsgoddess for 3 Ships, with the requested threesome and the requested element "Happiness"

Fighting alongside a body creates a certain kind of bond. It don't matter how much you like or don't like a body, or if you ever agree 'bout the fight itself. Without even realizing it, you've got yourself a kind of life-long bond.

When you fight alongside-a each other, believe in the cause you're both fighting for, support each other, save each other's lives countless times, when you live and watch other people die together for months, well then you've created an even stronger bond. Folk who survive all that have a bond that a couple hitched for fifty years barely even come close to.

And when you lived and died and finally got rescued from the battle of Serenity with a body, well that's a bond that can't even be described. It goes so far beyond any emotion that a body could define. Unless you've been there, you can't even begin to imagine it. The closest that Zoe ever managed to get was to say, "Once you've been in Serenity, you never leave. You just learn to live there."

As far as she knew, no one really understood the relationship that she and Malcom Reynolds shared. Zoe wasn't even sure that she and Mal fully understood it, but somehow, in the short eternity they spent in Serenity, Mal and Zoe became so close that it was often hard to understand where one of them ended and the other began.

Not physically, although there were some nights when that was just as true, but in every other way possible and impossible. Their minds, their emotions, their hearts flowed together into one presence - always sharing, always together. They were _xiang tong yang_.(1)

Given the number of people who had survived the Battle of Serenity, there weren't many folk out there who could understand so completely what Mal and Zoe shared, except in the way that they knew that they themselves _lacked_ such a connection. Mal and Zoe shared everything. _Everything_.

Though Serenity was Mal's in name, he would never have bought her if Zoe had actually disapproved. And though Wash was Zoe's husband in name, she would never have wed him if Mal disapproved. And, just as they shared the rooms and corridors of Serenity, Mal and Zoe shared the heart and body of Wash. They already shared the heart, body, and _ling hun_ (2) of one another, so sharing Wash's wasn't too far of a change.

Zoe still smiled every time she thought of Wash's reaction to that particular discovery.

***

Mal silently entered the kitchen and leaned against the wall. "So, Wash…" Mal was amused to see Wash start, spilling a little of his green protein drink onto the table, but he hid his smile. "Zoe, my _first mate_ , tells me that you asked her to hitch with ya." Hidden in the shadows of the dark alcove off the kitchen, Zoe quirked a smile.

"Uh…" Wash seemed to lose the ability to speak for a moment, but he recovered fairly quickly. "Yea- yeah. I did do that."

"Huh." Mal uncrossed his arms and moved the few steps forward to the table. "Cause, you see, that brings a few questions into my mind." Mal leaned down, until his mouth was only a few inches from Wash's. "I thought we had come to an understanding, you 'n' me. I thought you… _enjoyed_ our times together."

Wash turned an interesting shade of pink. "N- no. I mean yes! Yes! Yes. I did enjoy what we - everything we - I did, but I just… with Zoe, and I…" Wash stopped trying to explain and simply allowed his head to fall onto the table. " _Jao Gao_.(3) I knew I shouldn't a done it." His mumble was so low that Zoe could barely hear it from her location.

"Shouldn't a done what?" Mal asked. His voice low and sensual, and his breath ruffled Wash's blond hair.

This time Zoe couldn't hear Wash's reply at all, though later Mal told her what he had said. _"Fu Hsing, ni wei shen me zhe mo wo zhe yang? Ni wei shen me zuo wo zhui ru ai he?"_ (4) Wash replied softly, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Why not?" Mal asked, beckoning behind his back for Zoe to approach. "Seems to me _zhui ru ai he_ ain't that bad of a place to be."

Zoe placed her hand on Mal's back and felt some of the tension ease out of him. She had always had that effect on Mal, releasing pain and tension from him as a fire released _za zhi_ (5) from metals. She ran her hand over his shoulder and down across his chest, slipping it into Mal's half open shirt.

Wash hadn't lifted his head yet, and so he hadn't realized that Zoe was in the room. "Easy for you to say," he grumbled, no hint of malice in his voice. "You ain't fallin' for two different people."

"Oh no?" Mal asked in that tone of voice he had. Zoe could clearly picture him raising his eyebrows in mockery. "I recon there are at least two more of us in this room who have that same problem."

Wash's head shot up and his eyes widened as his mouth dropped open in shock. Zoe often tried to imagine how Wash must have seen her and Mal in that moment - her head on his shoulder, her hand tucked into his shirt, his hand resting on her hip - with their bodies pulled together so close that there couldn't a been a breath of air between them. She thought that they must have looked very _xing gan_ (6) together like that.

From the look that was slowly forming on Wash's face, he thought that they looked pretty _xing gan_ together too.

It was the first anniversary of the day that she and Mal had bought _Serenity_ , and it was the first night that they had shared their bed with Wash. Much to the delight of all three of them, it was not the last night they spent in such a way, and if Zoe had her _ta de xuan fang shi_ (7), it would never end. They would always find a way to live in Serenity, together.

**Author's Note:**

> (Title) Yi Qi - Together  
> (1) Xiang tong yang - Identical as one  
> (2) Ling Hun - Soul  
> (3) Jao Gao - What a mess  
> (4) Fu Hsing, ni wei shen me zhe mo wo zhe yang? Ni wei shen me zuo wo zhui ru ai he? - Fu Hsing (Goddess of Love), why do you torment me like this? Why have you forced me to fall into the river of passion/love?  
> (5) Za zhi - Impurity  
> (6) Xing gan - Sexy  
> (7) Ta de xuan fang shi - Chosen way of living her life


End file.
